1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mixing chamber in which a gaseous secondary flow is introduced into a gaseous, ducted main flow, the secondary flow having a substantially smaller mass flow than the main flow.
2. Discussion of Background
Cold streaks, which occur for example due to cooling air being fed into the combustion air, can be found in the main flow in combustion chambers. Such streaks can lead to inadequate burn-out in the combustion zone. Measures have therefore to be taken in order to mix the combustion air and cooling air thoroughly.
The mixing of a secondary flow with a main flow present in a duct takes place, as a rule, by radial introduction of the secondary flow into the duct. The momentum of the secondary flow, however, is so small that even almost complete mixing only takes place after a distance of approximately 100 duct heights.